The Cancer Information Analysis and Tracking (CIAT) contract provides support services for the International Cancer Information Center's (ICIC) information products and services, including the PDQ and CANCERLIT databases, CancerFax fax serviCe, and the CancerNet gopher, e-mail and WWW service. Services provided include writing, editing, abstracting, indexing, data entry, quality control, and soliciting and incorporating updated information. As new products and services are developed, this contract supports those activities.